


Pandemónium

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, new generation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: "Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza… o mejor no entren y corran por sus vidas"





	Pandemónium

**Author's Note:**

> Pandæmonium" La palabra, traducida libremente como Todos los demonios, es el nombre inventado por John Milton para la capital del Infierno del Libro I de El paraíso perdido (1667) (Cita, Wikipedia).
> 
> "Cancerberos" En la mitología griega, 'Cerbero' también conocido como Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Cerbero guardaba la puerta del Hades y aseguraba que los muertos no salieran y que los vivos no pudieran entrar (Cita, Wikipedia).

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —respondió sonriendo. El espíritu se desvaneció completamente en una nube de humo, dejando sólo la imagen del moreno idiota sonriendo con suficiencia frente suyo.

—¡Pedazo de hielo barato! —gruñó. El tono suave y tranquilo que había utilizado para despedir al espíritu estelar, cambió completamente en uno lleno de ira. Por fin había llegado a su límite, ese cabrón le había tocado los cojones lo suficiente, ¡ya no más! —¡Karyuu no tekken! —bramó, abalanzándose sobre él. El moreno masculló una grosería al tiempo que levantaba un muro de hielo y se deslizaba fuera de su alcance.

—¡Karyuu no kagitsume! —gritó, logrando darle un golpe certero en un costado antes de que logrará ir muy lejos, pero por supuesto, el ataque había involucrado la destrucción de varias mesas y sillas.

—¡Idiota, vas a quemar el gremio entero! —escupió mientras intentaba apagar el fuego de su pantalón.

—Jo, ¿tienes miedo? —se jactó mientras sonreía, ese fue el turno de el mago de hielo de enfurecer.

—¡Tú lo pediste, flamita!

Fueron exactamente tres segundos.

El muchacho se acercó a su atacante con férrea determinación, ambos se miraron en su pose de batalla antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro con todo lo que tenían.

El impacto fue tal que ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo tumbando cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Los que estaban cerca gritaron consternados alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron, lo único que pudo detener su poderoso envite fue una pared, que quedó destrozada en cuanto ambos se estrellaron contra ella, haciendo que una espesa nube de polvo y escombros nublara la visión del gremio entero. No se hicieron esperar los quejidos de los afectados, la tos, maldiciones y las risas. Una de las que más destacaban era la de uno de los culpables de todo lo sucedido.

Una musical y encantadora risa, que a pesar de todo, podía suavizar cualquier clase de enojo.

—¡Ha sido genial! —exclamó riendo.

El moreno resopló.

—¡Maldición, Layla! ¡Tu padre te prohibió usar tus poderes precisamente por esto!

—Bah, papá no está, ¿cómo va a enterarse? —dijo aún con la risa en su voz.

—¿Qué tal por el agujero en la pared?

La chica bufó.

Todos en el gremio sabían que los poderes de la muchacha eran inestables, se le había enseñado la magia de dragon slayer pero también la de Espíritus Celestiales, la joven, al igual que su madre y abuela, se inclinaba por este tipo de magia pero no dudaba en usar lo aprendido por su padre si se trataba de patear el trasero de los Fullbuster o de los Redfox. El problema estaba que al usar esporádicamente la magia de dragon slayer tenía poco control sobre ella y si no tenía cuidado terminaba incendiando cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente, hecho contradictorio, pues en un principio se supondría que su magia de dragón debería ser débil al ser magia secundaria, ¿pero cuando los Dragneel han sido de los que respetan suposiciones, pautas o reglas? Además, su padre no le había prohibido usar sus poderes de dragón precisamente, sólo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado o terminaría tostando a un pobre diablo, y definitivamente Ace Fullbuster no era un pobre diablo que pudiera derrotarse fácilmente.

Sonrió, quizá aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, pero sí para quedar…

_Oh, mierda…_

Layla tragó saliva, parpadeando incrédulamente. La nube de polvo que su pelea había levantado por fin comenzaba a disiparse, descubriendo entonces que el peso que sentía sobre ella no eran precisamente pedazos de escombros, cuando se encontró con la mirada del mago de hielo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno se movió. Layla estaba un tanto sorprendida y Ace sabía que esta era una oportunidad rara, después de todo, la maga siempre era difícil de capturar, por eso decidió tomar la chance que se le presentaba. Su padre le había dicho que en algún momento de la vida, un hombre tenía que convertirse en niño, que diga, un niño tenía que convertirse en hombre y éste era precisamente su momento.

—Layla —empezó, su sonrojó aumentó y la chica lo miró con desconcierto—, yo te q…

—¡Estoy de vuelta!

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par mostrando la sonrisa colmilluda de la persona menos indicada para encontrarlos en esa posición.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermanita, maldito bastardo? —el grito resonó por todo el sitio, Ace apenas pudo tragar saliva antes de que el dragon slayer se le echara encima, iniciando una nueva pelea.

Ante esto, unos suspiraron decepcionados, tal como Lightning Dreyar, que había estado esperando la confesión de Ace a Layla desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía la cámara y el micrófono que su madre le había regalado, en caso de que quisiera conservar algunos momentos como aquellos para la posteridad, y se sentía decepcionada de que su oportunidad de utilizarlos se le escapara de las manos… Aunque, pensándolo cuidadosamente, siempre podía grabar como el hermano sobreprotector le partía la cara al pretendiente, sonrió feliz.

—Light nee-chan, mamá dice que ayudes a tía Lissana en la barra —una voz infantil llamó su atención. Volteó a mirar a su hermano que balanceaba un montón de platos en sus delgados bracitos. La imagen se le antojó tan adorable que instintivamente estrujó al pequeño niño provocando que todos los platos fueran a dar al suelo.

_Más desastres._

Algunos otros, al presenciar la escena de la eterna pelea entre los Hielito y los Flamita rieron a carcajadas, más que por la pelea en sí, por el hecho de que Ace de nuevo no pudiera confesarse, venía intentándolo desde hace dos años, pero tenía tan mala suerte que siempre alguien lo interrumpía en el momento exacto, ¡y las consecuencias de sus intentos eran la mar de graciosas! Bueno, al menos para ella, que podía reírse de la desgracia de su pobre mellizo.

Ul Fullbaster enjuagó sus lágrimas de risa una vez más, antes de que una mirada suspicaz llamara su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Metalicana-kun? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

El joven la miró un momento más antes de responder.

—No eres quién para reírte de la desgracia de Ace —dijo antes de volver a leer su libro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó volviendo su vista en dirección a su hermano que intentaba esquivar –no con mucho éxito– los puños furiosos de un dragón de fuego celoso.

—Él no es el único Fullbuster que se muere por un Dragneel —dijo simplemente, sin apartar la vista de su libro, pero no fue necesario hacerlo para saber que la muchacha se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y lo miraba con la boca abierta. Sonrió, para él no era secreto lo que esa chica pensaba o sentía, a pesar de que Ul era una niña educada y en lo que cabía amable, lo cierto es que existía una parte de ella que le agradaba más que su lado afable, era la parte de su carácter que la hacía reírse de su hermano y que la convertía en su mejor amiga.

Contó hasta cinco, antes de ponerse de pie y esquivar la silla que Ul acababa de arrojarle.

—¡Metalicana, cabrón! —bramó la chica –sin ninguna clase de reparo por su mal uso del lenguaje– antes de arremeter contra él.

_Y más y más, desastre acumulado._

—¿Dónde está Igneel? —las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse intempestivamente, mostrando la menuda figura de una muchacha, que lejos de verse como una mujer, más bien lucía como alguna clase de hada, pero contrario al recibimiento que esperaba, pues estuvo aguardando ansiosa el regreso de su autoproclamado rival, un tarro de cerveza le dio en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Lithium!

Layla se acercó corriendo en ayuda a su amiga que yacía en el suelo, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano sobreprotector y al menor –por diez minutos– de los Fullbuster. A la pequeña hada le tomó más de dos segundos responder a sus llamados, luego frunció el ceño adorablemente.

—¿Quién fue? —reclamó, pero nadie le prestó atención e hizo un mohín. La maga celestial no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan adorable cara, era curioso pensarlo, pero Lithium sin duda era una mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres, a pesar de tener todo el carácter huraño de su progenitor y de haber heredado sus rasgos físicos característicos –a excepción de la estatura–, también había nacido con el encanto, ternura y amabilidad de su madre. Raro, pues a pesar de ser hermanos, Metalicana era muy diferente a ella.

Su sonrisa se amplió, que irónica y curiosa era la vida. Fairy Tail estaba lleno de una segunda generación de magos, su gremio siempre había pensado en los miembros como en una gran familia a pesar de que no tener relación de sangre y ahora, realmente lo eran. Tanto por sangre como por crianza, eran 'hijos' de ese lugar, para ella cada miembro era un tío, una tía o un abuelo. Sin importar que tan desastrosa o irritante terminaran las cosas, tras esas grandes puertas de madera siempre se encontraba alguien que te recibiría con una sonrisa o con...

La muchacha fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando una bandeja le pegó en la frente.

—¿Quién fue? —ese fue su turno de rugir furiosamente, pero el pandemónium había comenzado, nadie le prestaría la mas mínima atención.

Tanto Lithium como Layla se pusieron de pie, gruñendo, una preparando sus puños de fuego, la otra de hierro. Ambas se prepararon para unirse a la batalla pero antes de conseguirlo serían lanzadas lejos por una mesa voladora.

—¡Ul, manchaste mi vestido! —espeto furibunda una, ahora llamada a las armas, maga de take-over.

La alquimista de hielo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando atrapar a Metalicana que no escuchó el reclamo de Ada Strauss, por lo que no vio siquiera venir a la muchacha, que convertida en león, le saltó encima.

—Ada… —siseó la morena.

—Era nuevo —espetó arrastrando las palabras con furia—. ¡Te convertiré en piedra!

Ul abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la colérica declaración pero antes de poder intentar escapar fue liberada de su captora.

—¡Maldita Ada, eso me ha dolido! —gruño con sorna furiosa, la ya no tan encantadora  _hadita_ , que había mandado volando lejos a la leona—. ¡Cómo te atreves a arrojarme esa mesa!

Pensándolo con cuidado llamar a Lithium,  _hada_ , era un tanto errado, más bien era como una avispa, una pequeña y letal.

—Si papá estuviera aquí de seguro estaría orgulloso de ti —comentó el mayor de los Redfox con sarcasmo, aparte de todo y fingiendo no tener nada que ver con las peleas que se habían desatado a su alrededor, pero tan pronto como habló, sintió como era empujado lejos y se estrellaba contra la pared.

—¿Decías algo Metalicana _-kun_? —canturreó la maga celestial, haciendo al joven fruncir el ceño.

—Layla —el tono del mago fue bajo y peligroso, haciendo a la muchacha reír con satisfacción.

Los instintos, mejor conocidos como celos, de Ace se crisparon al ver la escena, frunció el ceño mientras esquivaba un golpe de Igneel y de paso tiraba la orden que Lightning estaba llevando a su adorado padre –sí, Lightning tenía un complejo con su familia y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo–. La furia de la joven se disparó, ¿cómo osaban tirar la comida de su amado padre?

_Aquí correría sangre y mucha…_

Estaba a punto de transformarse cuando un grito con acento militar resonó por las paredes.

—¡Basta! —todos los magos jóvenes, los únicos que de hecho estaban peleando o pensando en pelear, se congelaron en su sitio, mirando al dueño de la potente orden.

Julian Scarlet, se hizo presente, luciendo como de costumbre su brillante armadura.

Los magos detuvieron sus actividades bélicas, bufando o maldiciendo en voz baja, aquél hombre había heredado de su madre el título de "controlador de idiotas" y gracias a su talento y fuerza –así como firme carácter– ningún mago joven se atrevía a retarlo, claro, a menos que fueras su mejor amigo, te apellides Dragneel y seas rubio.

—¡Julian! —gritó con emoción el mago de fuego, pero al intentar acercarse para saludar al recién llegado, resbaló con un residuo de hielo mágico en el suelo. Ace rió instintivamente, ganándose una mirada furibunda.

—¡Cabrón! Lo has hecho a propósito —espetó parándose y rodeándose de flamas. En realidad no había sido culpa de Ace sino de Ul, pero intentar explicarle eso sería igual de infructuoso que enseñarle a Happy a ladrar. Ace sonrió de lado esperando el nuevo envite y una nueva pelea inició.

Julian rodó los ojos y los dejó ser, total, su meta deteniendo el "infierno" anterior había sido evitar el mayor número de muertes posibles. Sabía que  _la bestia_  estaba en el edificio y que no tardaría en mostrarse.

Casi como una invocación, el látigo –que más parecía una serpiente furiosa– salió disparado desde una esquina, atrapando tanto a Igneel como a Ace y arrojándolos justo al lado opuesto del gremio.

La construcción tembló y desde las sombras apareció la encarnación de Cancerberos, envuelto en su aura mortal y diabólica, ataviado de una adorable bata de maternidad con un oso estampado.

Layla la vio aparecer y tragó saliva pensando en la seguridad de su hermano y Ace. Rezaba que salieran de ésta con vida, pero no era cosa segura. Su padre –el único capaz de menguar un poco la furia del demonio o al menos de resistirla– había ido a una misión junto a sus tíos, Erza y Gray, y no es que hubieran planeado su salida a propósito… o estuvieran escapando del mal temperamento creciente de la bestia o algo parecido, ¡eran el equipo más fuerte! No tenían miedo ni nada...

En serio, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿Y por qué diablos no se le ocurrió pedirle a su papá que la dejara acompañarlos?

¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría miedo? Si hasta su tía Erza se estremecía cuando comenzaba a gritar, sólo un suicida –e Igneel, cuando no medía sus acciones– se atrevería a contrariarla. Ella se había salvado por poco, definitivamente, debía darle las gracias a Julian después.

—Igneel… Ace… —se escuchó la voz de ultratumba cómo llamándolos verdaderamente desde las profundidades del infierno.

El joven dragon slayer de fuego era un chico listo, rozaba a la brillantez, se había hecho de un nombre casi tan afamado como el de su padre aún siendo bastante joven y nunca se metía en peleas innecesarias o hacía las cosas sin pensarlas primero. Pero Ace tenía algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar, y la parte 'apasionada' de su carácter salía sin remedio, era genético, estaba seguro. Ahora era tarde para percatarse del suave aroma a miel y vainilla en el edificio, demasiado tarde.

—¿Okaa-chan? —la voz del mago tembló, tragó saliva con dificultad, cavilando mejor su respuesta—. ¿Okaa _-sama_?

Ace se hubiera reído de la apariencia patética de su rival si él por su parte, no estuviera a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones.  _Joder_ , la madre de Layla había estado en el gremio todo ese tiempo, si hubiera despertado antes –porque estaba seguro que estuvo durmiendo en la enfermería–, cuando peleaba con la maga de espíritus celestiales y los hubiera visto...  _¡Mavis!_  Su tía era especialmente protectora con la chica, no quería pensar en lo que habría pasado, un dragón idiota era molesto, pero una mujer embarazada y hormonal era mortal. Por supuesto, sin contar con el hecho de que era ridículamente fuerte. Aún ahora se relataban historias sobre su primer embarazo, cuando estaba esperando al idiota cabeza de humo, nació la leyenda de "la bestia" y dos años más tarde cuando Layla fuera concebida volvería a resurgir. Lucy de Fairy Tail adquiría un poder acojonante cada vez que su vientre guardaba a un nuevo Dragneel. Nadie comprendía la razón del por qué pasaba, pero la mayoría sospechaba que se debía a la naturaleza del padre, algo así pasó con su tía Levy, pero nunca a tal grado.

Era aterrador.

Al joven Fullbuster le había costado creerlo, cuando Igneel había nacido él todavía no existía y cuando nació Layla era muy pequeño para recordarlo, era difícil pensar que su dulce y amable tía Lucy se comportara así y cómo hasta no ver no creer... Ahora era un fiel creyente.

—Estaba soñando con una montaña de hot cakes... —dijo, despacio y mortalmente.

—Lucy, piensa en el bebé —recordó Mirajane suavemente desde la barra, sosteniendo aún el estante de bebidas que se vio a punto de caer cuando el impacto, de los dos jóvenes derrumbando una pared, hizo temblar el gremio.

—Después de una semana sin dormir...

 _Flamita_  y  _Hielito_ , tragaron aparatosamente. Estaban perdidos, los hot cakes eran su sueño preferido desde que había llegado al séptimo mes de gestación y le costaba dormir por las noches.

Los miembros más viejos del gremio –y por ente más experimentados–, fueron a sus puestos de control... Mejor conocidos como escondites, no sin antes dejar escapar amables comentarios como: "Esta vez le gustan las cosas dulces. Apuesto 50,000 joyas a que es niña" "Nah, es niño, cuando tuvo a Igneel tuvo un sueño parecido, ¿no te acuerdas?" "Me pregunto quién de los dos será el primero en desmayarse" "A este paso Igneel no vivirá para conocer a su hermano menor" "Pobre Ace, morir sin haber logrado confesarse". Mientras los más jóvenes –y por lo tanto menos preocupados por su seguridad– se quedarían a mirar el espectáculo.

—Hot cakes —repitió, dejando sus hormonales lágrimas de frustración salir.

Correr era inútil, pelear era imposible.

Ambos rivales se miraron, los dos sabiendo que quedaba una única cosa que hacer para intentar salvaguardar sus vidas: implorar.

* * *

—¡No, mami! —se oyó un chillido asustado desde dentro.

—¡Espera tiíta! —la secundó otro, no menos aterrorizado.

—¡Mamá, matarás a Igneel! —se escuchó una tercera voz suplicante.

Un suspiro de fondo: —Y apenas habían reparado el techo…

En el umbral de la puerta tres magos y un gato azul se congelaron en su sitio, conteniendo el aliento.

—Ti-tienes que hacerte responsable por esto, Cerebro de lava. Tú eres el culpable de que  _la bestia_  regresara, ve a detener a Lucy antes de que mate a los muchachos —habló el mago de hielo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque su voz no temblara.

El dragon slayer lo miraría con completo horror.

Bueno, admitía que era  _su culpa_ , por dejarse llevar esa noche y no tener cuidado, ¡pero también era cosa de Lucy! Ella se había puesto la bata a la que él simplemente no puede resistirse, luego una cosa había llevado a la otra…

_¡Maldición, no era tiempo para pensar en eso!_

Hubiese como hubiese sido, él tenía que vivir, venía un nuevo bebé en camino y Lucy había adquirido la manía de mandarlo volando por los aires por la más mínima cosa. No podía simplemente entregarse a las garras de la muerte, aún si era a manos de su propia esposa.

—Le-le diré qué por tu culpa, nos quitaron la mitad de la paga —respondió.

Gray tembló en su lugar.

—¡Qué! No-no te atreverías... —su cara se puso pálida.

—¡No puedo morir! Ul y Ace ya están grandes, yo todavía tengo que vivir para cuidar uno más…

—¡Pero...! —replicó aterrorizado.

—¡A callar! —la voz de la maga acorazada los hizo estremecer. Erza miró la puerta y tragó fuertemente—. Debemos entrar y detenerla antes de que se lastime.

 _O mate a alguien_ , fue el pensamiento que todos compartieron.

—En-entonces yo diré quién se comió su porción de pie de queso —sentenció el moreno.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos estupefacta y volteó a mirar al mago que en su cara tenía escrito:  _"Di lo que quieras, justo ahora le temo mas a Lucy"._

—¡No-no sa-sabía que era de ella! —se defendió balbuceando.

Comenzaron a sudar nerviosamente antes de mirarse entre ellos y llegar a un acuerdo tácito.

Huir.

—¿Po-por qué no vamos a pescar? —sugirió el pequeño exceed, que había permanecido temblando sobre la cabeza de su padre adoptivo.

—Sí-sí, suena bien —respondió el dragón.

Titania y el alquimista de hielo asintieron, rezando silenciosamente por el alma de los valientes que se quedaban atrás.

_"Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza…_

… _o mejor no entren y corran por sus vidas"_

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 3359  
> Año: 2012


End file.
